the_western_heightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Amy Mason
|status = |from = Paris, France|hair = Brown|eyes = Light blue|height = 5' 7"|weight = 127 lbs.|ethnicity = Caucasian|residence = Los Angeles, CA|family = Nora Mason - Mother Martin Mason - Father (Deceased) Rachel Bruckheimer - Twin sister (Fraternal) Nicholas Rodriguez - Former boyfriend (Disappeared) Kimberley Hall - Former girlfriend (Deceased) |image1 =70a150314f9610b008977ced48779e60.jpg }} "Dreams are what define life. I believe that truly. And if I can live for an eternity with my head in the clouds, it'll always be with you." '' — Amy to Kim 'Aimée "Amy" Danielle Mason' (born September 2nd, 1990) is the main character of the Incorruptible Heart series. ''She is a French former glamour model and current peaceworker who was the partner of Kimberley Hall until her demise, and Nicholas Rodriguez until his disappearance in Memoirs. Overview Amy is described to be a very ebullient person. However, her sensitivity is shown to be extreme at times. Friends, such as Sam, describe a woman who's either beaming with dreamy happiness or struck with upending sadness, a result of past experience. Early life Amy was born was born as "Aimée," in Paris, France to Martin and Nora Mason, an entrepreneur and a police officer who moved to the United States in 2001. At age 18, she attended college for a degree in environmental science. She then formed a relationship with Kimberley Hall, a fellow college student and was open to exploring without consequence. However, Kim did not think the same. Amy was devastated after finding that Kim had tricked her and jumped to her demise. This caused her great guilt in thinking she hadn't done enough. At age 20, she solemnly moved to Las Vegas, where she tried out for multiple modeling gigs that came to nothing. Incorruptible Heart Amy came to college hopeful and optimistic, traits that immediately drew others toward her. As the day went on she was increasingly becoming mocked for her blue eyes and interest in environmental science by Kim, an introverted and pessimistic girl she hadn't known yet. Secretly, Kim had been developing a lust for Amy's appearance and the two later became friends in the summer out of school. This suddenly came into conflict upon Kim confessing that she lacked little interest in Amy's personality, with the former feeling the opposite. This divide became more distant as the summer drew on. The two stopped talking to one another until the next year. However, Amy suddenly joined Kim's new fraternity, which had put the latter under pressure once more. The new girl's optimistic attitude soon turned the fraternity to be drawn to her, causing Kim jealousy. She then brought this to attention which forced the two to revisit their previous conflict. Kim confessed that she loved Amy for her body, but could never see through to love her personally due to past experience. Amy professed to want to explore the pessimistic girl's way of thinking and her past. They held hands, confirming an attempt at compromise. Thereafter, the college began to hold a celebration. Amy and Kim eventually ended up traveling into the city, which ended in Amy losing her virginity while the two were drunk. Kim felt tremendous guilt for this, despite their intoxication. The hopeful tried prying into why she felt this way if it was mutual. Kim then revealed her past, in that her virginity was stolen from her and that she had attempted suicide. Amy's insistence that their love was all that mattered only sent Kim deeper into uncertainty, thereupon blaming her and the world for being disparaging. Through the devastation, Amy began to barley hold onto her optimistic way of thinking. For the first time she had been blinded by what happened, and filled with guilt. Kim suddenly called, telling her that she was stood ontop of the Hollywood sign contemplating. Amy quickly drove over to the landmark to find nothing. Devastated, she realized Kim had mislead her and had jumped elsewhere. The previously hope filled girl went home during the night in shock. She now felt despair and sadness, something entirely different then when the year had started. This eventually turned to anger, wherein she destroyed the plants from her class as well as ripping apart her degree. Memoirs Three years later. A downed “Amy,” met with her friends. Samantha assured how tonight would be better than last night, hopefully they'd meet nice people. Later on, Nikki came back from dancing to find Amy somber at not finding someone to dance with. Samantha left for the bathroom while Nikki offered her a drink to which she took with hesitation, stating that it probably wouldn’t work. Coming back from the bathroom, Sam wondered if her one of her friends had left. Nikki pointed to the crowd. The Australian was stunned to see Amy jumping in the lights. She eventually became addicted to the rush, traveling with her friends to bars across Las Vegas. Amy visited a therapist telling him her thoughts about Kim, drinking habits, and her failing career as a model. He suggested that she needed something that many believe can only be achieved by chance: true love. Afterward she got a call from Samantha, asking about their meet up next week. Told her that she only wanted to go for one more night. Amy attended the party, but refused to drink. There she caught eyes with a rich man sitting at another table. The unknown man offered to meet her at an esteemed hotel, and to dress nice. The next night a limo appeared at the door of her motel, subsequently driving her to the Bellagio while escorted by bodyguards to the mysterious man’s condo. There she found him waiting for her as he introduced himself as Nicholas Rodriguez, a powerful businessman who owned the Bellagio itself. Upon asking what all of this was for, Nick told Amy that he wanted to give her everything in exchange for affection. A week later. Amy had already moved into Nick’s penthouse. He came in commanding her plants into the house before the two became deep in conversation, peeking their interest for one another in the afternoon sun. After asking if she had worn what he had asked, one of the plants was dropped. Nick became enraged, berating the man for his incompetence until Amy stepped in. She insisted that he apologize for being so harsh to which he did so, humbly. Both then left the penthouse as Nick promised to show her something amazing. Once at this mysterious place, he took her blindfold off to show a water fountain adorned with candles in an empty mall. She marveled at its beauty until thanking him. The two, now walking to the various shops, became more and more enthralled with one another. Once finding a white faux scarf, throwing it around her shoulders, he kissed her for the first time. They pushed out into the vacant lobby, removing articles of clothing until Amy’s lingerie had been exposed. She ran from him to the top of the parking garage, however the two stopped abruptly, agreeing to walk back to the car together in love. Nick then drove on the empty highway as Amy fell in and out of dreaming. Once back in the penthouse, they would have passionate sex in Nicholas’ bedroom. Afterward he donned her with pearls before she cried tears of joy as he promised to take her to her hometown in Paris. Sam tried to call while driving over to Amy’s apartment to find movers taking all of her plants out. She asked where they’re moving them, to which she was brashly turned away by a depressed alcoholic bodyguard whom she recognized, only increasing the worry about her friend once more. Meanwhile, she had agreed to meet Nikki at a local restaurant to have drinks. Sam was mostly concerned after not hearing from Amy for a few days. She told Nikki about the strange movers and bodyguard. Nikki informed her that the man was her soon to be brother-in law, a crazed wrestling fan named Thomas. They both agreed to find Thomas at the next event and question him. Once sitting on the street after being thrown out of a match, Thomas drank from a flask and was surprised to see Nikki sitting as well. They got into a violent argument, however, leading Sam to stun-gun him from behind, something Nikki hadn’t agreed on. Thomas, sobering up, woke tied down to a radiator with Sam and Nikki sitting on the couch in front of him. Quickly him and Sam began to oddly connect. However after the two questioned him, he revealed that he took a job, that the plants were being shipped to a certain address, and that there was an underground of cocaine distribution. Nikki revealed that he had to quit his job as a bodyguard immediately or face the law for “trespassing” in Sam’s house. Thomas became harshly offended, leading Sam to stun him again. Once in Paris, Amy resisted her friend’s calls as Nick allowed her to visit her childhood home. It is there that she woefully drew back on Kim’s memory. They then attended a high class party later that night, the adoration in Amy’s eyes quickly stunted when Nick got an alert on his phone. She was forcefully taken away by more bodyguards before Nick commanded them to stop. She was then led into the back of a limousine, not knowing what just happened. They flew back to the US, Amy driven to the penthouse, gasping at what she’d found. Sam and Nikki had broken in and were being locked in the house. Nick was only harsh until finding out that Amy really knew the two women. They attempted to convince her that she had to leave, however she demanded they answer why, but both refused to tell out of fear for their own safety. Sam became irritated when asking why she kept this from them. Amy misinterpreted the irritation as jealousy, stating that she found true love. Sam, tearful, told her that true love was right in front of her before leaving. Upon Nicholas fleeing, Amy realized that cocaine was exactly what Nick was producing. After relishing in all of many gifts, by-products of drug money, she felt immense guilt for unwittingly relinquishing herself through other’s pain. Nick was then unceremoniously assassinated on the street. Grief and guilt stricken, she called Sam before cutting off her hair and climbing to the top of their condo building, contemplating. Samantha, now engaged to Tom, her hair blonde, then drove over to the building with her fiancee, investigating the scene. They found their friend as Amy revealed her feelings to them. She professed undying love and forgiveness for Nick’s actions, however not of herself. Sam eventually convinced her to find the strength to forgive her own soul, to use her heart to help others, and to put Kim’s memory to rest. Career TBA Relationships Nicholas Rodriguez The revelation with Nick's sudden vanishing pushed Amy to the limit. His actions convinced her to find inner strength. Rachel Bruckheimer The twins have been with one another for as long as they can remember. Amy has always stuck by Rachel, even when she couldn't, or wouldn't, understand. Nora Mason Martin Mason Amy looked up to her father dearly. She did and still does see him as crestfallen, and misunderstood. Samantha Scott Sam has been Amy's most dedicated friend for years. Their friendship extends beyond the latter as it has since evolved into befitting a second sisterhood. Nikki McAdams Nikki has always been Amy's tertiary, either enamoring or besetting her. The two go back years but their friendship has always fluctuated. Despite this, they care for one another genuinely. One example includes whereupon Nikki's suicide attempt, Amy was exceptionally hurt. Steven Bruckheimer Despite being a brother in-law, Amy has never had a formal relationship with Steve. It's actually evident that he makes her uncomfortable, as revealed in a conversation with Samantha.}} Trivia *She has an Angora cat named Carême. He keeps the locals of her residence company, allowing his owner to travel the world. *Royalties from modeling allow Amy to visit famished nations and help the poor. *Her name means "beloved." Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Characters